The Real Fourth Sister
by xx Haily xxx
Summary: What if Patty had another daughter? One who was taken by a demon and presumed dead? Pari Colldwell was as shocked as her boyfriend, Dean Winchester, when she stumbled upon her real family. And discovered the powers she never knew she had.
1. Chapter 1

Pari Colldwell strolled into the motel room and saw that Sam wasn`t there, but Dean was. She smiled happily and snuck up quietly behind her boyfriend. As soon as she touched him, before either one could think, he spun around and pushed her hard and with ease up against the wall.

"Oh," he let her ok immediately, "Are you ok? I didn`t know it was you."

"I`m fine," she said, although she was a bit shaken, "Where`s Sam?"

Dean smirked, "Shouldn`t be back for a while. He`s at the library doing research and then he`s driving a couple of hours to see Bobby."

He moved so he had her pinned to the wall and kissed her passionately. One hand was resting on her large breast and the other one was squeezing her butt. She had a beautiful hourglass figure. She looked a lot like the her sisters Prue and Pheobe, although she didn`t know she had any. She didn`t know that her mother had been with a demon just before she died. And no one, even Pari`s grandmother, knew that the demon had used black magic to rescue the unborn child when Patty died. He moved the powerful child, who had been conceived only weeks before, into the womb of a woman in Kansas. That`s where she had met the Winchesters.

Dean quickly removed all of her clothes and she pulled his off excitedly. He loved having a girlfriend who wanted him so badly. She wrapped her legs around him and he had sex with her up against the wall. And as always, he was better than any guy she`d ever been with. She kissed him.

"You`re amazing," she mumbled.

When Sam got back he told them that Bobby was following a lead in San Francisco. Something he`d been researching for months. Three women who were somehow involved with every weird or seemingly supernatural case in the city.

**A/N:** I know that this is a really short chapter, but its just a start and I felt like that was a good place to end it. Please review and add the story to your alert list! I might start the next chapter tonight but its almost two and I have to get up early tomorrow so it probably won`t be finished yet.

Hope you like it so far!

Please remember to review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Winchesters and Pari had decided to go with Bobby, since they didn`t have another case to work on and since Bobby was outnumbered without a clue what he was dealing with. That night, Pari and Dean decided to sell "that silly necklace."

When Pari was a little girl, her father killed himself right in front of her. Between that and her mother, who suffered from Munchhausen's by proxy, she didn`t exactly have an easy childhood. She used to make up a lot of things that everyone thought was crazy. Like how there were two of her but the second one would go away before anyone could see. Once she`d even claimed that two of these clones were standing right behind Dean, but when he turned around no one was there. She also claimed the necklace with the triquetra on it had magically appeared on her night stand in a swirl of light. She had never taken it off since that day. Little did she know that her real mother was trying to reach out to her.

Dean was six years older than her, and he had always been like a big brother to her. That is, when he was home and not out hunting. She`d been through quite a bit and she saw a therapist, but the constant travel made it hard. Dean cared about her, but because of all of this, she was weak. She didn`t hunt, and Dean felt like he always had to protect her. Not that he minded at all, but he was almost afraid to let her out of his sight. At least he knew Sam could handle a fight if he had to.

Dean had been trying to get her to get rid of the necklace since it appeared when she was eight. He suspected it was stolen and that she`d fooled herself into thinking otherwise. They decided to bring it to Bucklands and see if it was worth anything. Dean practically had to force her into Prudence Halliwell`s office.

When Prue first saw Pari she was struck by her appearance. She had Pheobe`s face, and Prue`s eyes and hair. She even had the birthmark by her nose in exactly the same place as Prue. She glanced at Pheobe, who was visiting, to see if she noticed the resemblance too. It was obvious she had but they both quickly turned their attention to the gorgeous man who had an arm around her waist.

"We want to sell this necklace," he said, handing it to Prue. Both sisters were shocked to see that it was a triquetra necklace.

"Well, not necessarily sell, but just see how much its worth maybe," Pari said.

"Pari," Dean said warningly. He wanted her to stop obsessing over what she thought she`d seen as a kid.

'P name,' Pheobe thought.

Prue turned over the necklace and turned it over. She jumped at the inscription on the back. She showed it to Pheobe.

_"May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free."_

"Uhm, actually, I think we have a book on this kinda stuff back at the house," Pheobe said, still staring at the inscription, "Maybe you can come back with us and check it out."

"Sure," Pari said before Dean could say anything.

* * *

For some reason, Pari felt really good in the manner. As though she was finally home. Something she had never felt while her mother had been plaguing her with drugs and chemicals to make her sick. Even going so far as to make her drink bleach. Only enough though, never enough to kill her. But here for some unexplainable reason, felt like home.

They walked through the house and as soon as they got into the kitchen, Pheobe whispered for Piper to try to freeze them. She was the only one of the three sisters who wasn`t surprised when Pari didn`t freeze. However, even Pheobe was surprised when Pari, in a panic, waved her hand and sent heat waves towards them. The ducked and a cabinet behind them burst into flames. Prue moved the fire into the sink before it got out of control.

"What did you do to him?" Pari demanded, clearly scared.

"It`s ok," Prue said, "Look, we`re not really sure what`s going on here, but this," she hold up the necklace, "is the same engraving on the back of our Spirit Board."

Pheobe was just walking into the kitchen with it. She showed Pari, and Pari quickly explained how it had appeared to her. They all went upstairs to the Book of Shadows, including Pari. And when she touched it, blue light surrounded Pari.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I think it means you`re a witch too," Pheobe said in amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

Pari stormed down the stairs. Dean was already waiting for her and when he saw she was crying, he glared at the three women.

"What happened?" his voice was shaking with anger.

"I-I-I`ll tell you later." Her stutter was back. This made Dean even more angry.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" He yelled at the women, who were standing on the stairs unsure of what to do.

"Pari," Pheobe said, "We`re your sisters. Let us get our mother and she`ll explain this."

Pari hesitated and looked at Dean. She wasn`t used to making decisions for herself. Dean was so protective that it made him extremely controlling.

"Fine," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Prue grabbed Pari`s arm and pulled her aside, "He doesn`t hit you, does he?"

"No!" Pari said quickly, "He`s just really protective."

"Ok," she said, "But you have sisters now and we want to protect you too. So he better not be doing anything like that."

"He`s not," Pari assured her.

"Fine," Prue said, casting him a dirty look.

"Pari," Dean said, gesturing for her to come over to him, "Just stay away from them we have no idea what they are."

"Dean they have these powers, just like me."

"You don`t have powers Pari," he said impatiently.

"Yes I do Dean!" she raised her voice for the first time ever, "And I have sisters, an actual family so stop trying to ruin everything!" She stepped back from him.

"How do you know they`re not demons?" Dean yelled, standing up and taking a few steps so he was towering over her. This made Prue rush to her side in defense.

"Because we could`ve done anything while you were frozen and we didn`t," Prue answered.

"I`m leaving Pari," Dean said. He knew Prue was right. They could`ve killed Pari easily but they didn`t, "If you don`t want to come don`t bother coming back to the motel."

And for the first time in her life, Pari made a decision for herself, "Fine. Go."

Dean was shocked, but after a moment`s hesitation, he stormed out.

"Can I stay here for now?" Pari asked.

"If you`re really our sister you can move in," Piper said as she walked down the stairs with Pheobe and Patty.

Patty nodded toward the necklace, which Pari had put back around her neck as soon as she had the chance.

"I brought that to you when you were little," Patty said.

"I thought I was crazy," Pari whispered to Prue, who was standing next to her.


End file.
